


Growing pains

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Jack Morrison knew his life wasn't ordinary, but he certainly wasn't expecting to take custody of a little girl! How will he handle the crazy world of parenting? Good thing he has friends to help him as he and Hana face this crazy mixed up dance called life.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Jack Morrison

It was a cold, rainy day in Busan when Jack Morrison’s life was changed forever- And it’s not like he was looking for his life to be changed or anything… He was just on a vacation to South Korea, he hadn’t been expecting something like this to fall into his lap out of the blue!  
But we’re getting ahead of ourselves, as there are several catalysts triggering a very specific set of circumstances that led to the event that changed Jack Morrison’s life forever. Which, to be fair, wasn’t a totally normal and boring life in the first place. Maybe it started out normal and boring- After all, one couldn’t get more boring and normal than Bloomington, Indiana. 

Ah yes, Bloomington, Indiana...Where corn grows far as the eye can see. Well, maybe not all of it. There was a small city nearby, but still a hike from the Morrison farm. John Francis Morrison, or Jack, grew up as most other kids in Indiana grew up. His life was completely unremarkable in a lot of ways. Jack’s father was a farmer, like his father and like his father’s father and like his father’s father’s father- And so on. They had come over from somewhere in Europe some time ago, but Jack knew it hardly mattered. The only things that mattered to Joseph Morrison were his family and his farm- He was a quiet, gentle man. Didn’t say much, but was always willing to help Jack if he needed to- All around, he was a good man and instilled good morals like working hard, being respectful, and helping others into his son. Patricia Morrison, however, was a different story. She was very strict and staunchly religious. Jack remembers bible verses being drilled into his brain from an early age, he recalls waking up early to attend mass with his mother, and he remembers her watching him before he went to bed every night- Just to make sure he prayed. She homeschooled Jack until he was in middle school, and needless to say the education experiences were very different. His mother didn’t really care about raising a smart kid, just so long as he had a strong belief in God. Joseph strongly disagreed and told her that Jack needed a proper education- So, she sent him to a Catholic school. By his junior year, however, Jack already knew he would never live up to his mother’s expectations of him, he couldn’t. By that age he already knew he liked men- Which was not compatible with his mother’s faith. He knew he had to hide any truth from her, as it was unclear how she would take such news. Would she react violently? Would she try and change him? Would she ignore it? It was a risk Jack didn’t want to take. Despite this, he did secretly date a kid named Vincent, but despite him being Jack’s first love, it was doomed from the start.Vinny didn’t like the fact that they had to hide.But was Jack willing to go public? No, he would hide himself for as long as it took to escape Indiana. They eventually broke up and Jack started working on a plan to get out once and for all. Unfortunately, the only way out he saw was through the military, as he knew his parents couldn’t afford to send him to a school out of state. And so, Jack enlisted at eighteen- Leaving his family’s farm for the first time.

The military, of course, was like a whole other world. But, oddly enough, Jack enjoyed his training- He excelled at it, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged somewhere. When his training was done, Jack was extended an offer to join the ranks of a highly revered organization called Overwatch. He readily accepted and was deployed to Switzerland within a week. If training was a whole other world, Overwatch was like a different galaxy. He met so many kinds of people during his service, it was crazy! Of course, there were standouts even from the long list of amazing people he had come to know. First, there was his roommate, a very loud and boisterous man from Germany- Reinhardt Wilhelm. Reinhardt was kind and oddly gentle at times, despite being so loud and large. He truly cared for those around him and had a happy talent for making anyone feel welcomed. Then there was Torbjorn Lindholm, Reinhardt’s opposite in many ways- Size being one of those ways, as Torbjorn was shorter than average and Reinhardt was much taller than average. The Swede was also very gruff and a bit low on patience, but he was a master mechanic and a good friend for those willing to stick around his bad attitude. Next was Ana Amari, who managed to be simultaneously the greatest person Jack had ever met but also a little terrifying and all-knowing. She was very good at what she did, being a premier sniper as well as a talented field medic, but she was also mischievous. Jack recalls feeling uneasy whenever he would catch those brown eyes watching him from behind a teacup- Noticing everything with a knowing smirk. And then...Then there was Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel was an intimidating man, often regarding the world with a scowl on his scarred face. But he was also a joker, and got oddly giddy about certain things. Like, Gabriel loved Halloween more than anyone Jack had ever met- He would go all out even when they were on base. He was one hell of a cook and was even a master at sewing. And for the first time since Vincent, Jack was enamored with someone. Gabe did seem to return his feelings, but the two got so busy with the rising crisis, they simply didn’t have the time to explore a relationship. 

And just as quickly as it had started, the war was over. Everyone went their separate ways. To his major displeasure, Jack went back to Indiana to help his pa on the farm while he planned his next move. Fortunately, yet very unfortunately- Joseph died a few months into Jack’s stay. He had a heart attack while out in the fields and just keeled over. After he was buried, Jack and his mother agreed to sell the farm, as neither were interested in it’s upkeep. Patricia stayed in Indiana, just a few cities over. But Jack was at a loss of where to go...Until a phone call from one Ana Amari presented him with an excellent option. She, Tjorb, Reinhardt, and Gabriel had all settled in the same neighborhood, in a small beach town in New Jersey. What’s better? A house had been put up for sale on the same block they all lived. Not wasting any time, Jack signed the lease and made his way to Brielle, New Jersey. Leaving Indiana for the last time. He moved into the house between Gabe’s and one other family he never really got close to- His house was one of the smaller on the block, but that suited him just fine. It was only one person, after all. It was two stories, two bed two bath, a nice sized living room, a room big enough to be an office, and a perfectly sized kitchen for someone who didn’t cook often. The backyard had a pool, complete with diving board- Despite the beach being so close. But Jack didn’t complain, even offered up his place for barbeques. Ana was particularly happy as three of her friends didn’t have any kids, and therefore had more time to watch her daughter for her when she was too busy. Jack didn’t mind that, either. Fareeha was a good kid and listened with enthusiastic interest to all of his stories, even the ones he considered to be boring. 

As for his relationship with Gabe? Well, it continued to be at a standstill. Gabriel was busy and traveled around a lot, so Jack supposed he understood that a relationship would make that more difficult. One day, after a particularly long trip to New Mexico, Gabe came back with a kid. She was a jumpy little thing, her brown eyes regarded everyone with a level of distrust. “She’s a troubled kid. Found her on the streets, apparently she’s been dodging getting into an orphanage for years.” Gabe explained with a deep sigh. “I had to take her in. Turns out she’s the kid of an old friend of mine. Luna Mccree, not sure what happened to her. But it can’t have been good if she left her kid like this.” Jasmine Mccree, or rather Jasmine Reyes, was extraordinarily troubled for such a small kid, but she learned to relax and open up with time. Troubled, yes- But also a really good kid once she was able to trust again. While grounded in most regards, Jack did have fantasies of raising Jasmine with Gabe- The three of them a family. Alas, it wasn’t to be- Gabe just got busier with work, despite now also having a kid to look after. And then another came along- A kid within the grasps of the Los Muertos gang down in Mexico- Gabe rescued her from a dire situation. He had his hands full, so Jack decided to drop it. The two didn’t speak for some time, actually. The rift between them growing steadily as time passed- No one really understood the catalyst, they just knew to keep Gabe and Jack apart at all times, as they were liable to start yelling at each other. 

This went on for two whole years, until one day...Disaster struck. Jack had been working with the local fire department when the elementary school was sent up in flames. By the time they got there, mostly everyone was out. But Olivia broke out from her teacher’s grasp, sprinting over to Jack. “Uncle Jack! Jasmine’s still inside!” The girl cried, her eyes red with tears. “You gotta save her! She was in the bathroom!” Jack didn’t need to hear anything else, he ran into the blaze, searching in desperation for Jasmine. Luckily, he was able to find her- Unluckily, she was trapped under some rubble, her left arm totally crushed. “Jasmine!” Jack yelled, altering her to his presence. Her brown eyes filled with tears of relief as he freed her arm and covered her face with his mask. “Come on kid, I’ll get you out of here. Just...Just hang on a little longer…” True to his word, Jack rescued Jasmine from the fire, but neither of them got out unscathed. Jack’s eyes were permanently damaged, but he could still see with the assistance of some very advanced glasses. Jasmine was in much worse shape- Her left arm had to be removed from the elbow down, as it was utterly useless. Even so, when Gabe arrived at the hospital, he took Jack in his arms, holding onto him as if life depended on it. “I could have lost her, Jack…” Gabe’s voice was raw with emotion- Something very out of character for him. “I could have lost both of you.” 

From that day on, the two put away their silly feud and went back to being close friends. But that did leave Jack, now twenty-eight, alone. All his friends had kids, and while that was great for all of them, it did leave him feeling a little high and dry. Bit ridiculous for a grown man. “Take a trip, Jack.” Ana suggested over tea one day. “You’ve seen how many places? Here, Indiana, and Switzerland?” As usual, she was right. How was she always right? “I don’t know, Ana...Where would I even go?” Jack grumbled, sipping that nasty leaf water people try to pass off as a delicious beverage. (Note: the Author does not share Jack’s sentiment on tea) Ana hummed, then turned to Fareeha, who was working on some kind of homework. “What are you working on habibti?” She asked, causing the girl to look up. “Uh, geography?”  
“May I see?” Fareeha gave a small nod and handed her homework to her mother. Ana covered her remaining eye and chose a location at random. 

“There! Busan, South Korea! You’ll thank us later, Jack.”  
And so, there Jack was, in Busan. He had taken appropriate steps to prepare for the trip, including taking Korean lessons. His Korean wasn’t great by any means, but he could communicate what he wanted. And here was the place, though he didn’t know it yet, the place where his life was changed forever.


	2. Hana Song

Hana Song had a very happy life, after a certain point. Before that point she hadn’t been aware that her life was unhappy, but reality came crashing into her at a very young age. Hana didn’t know her father, but her mother, Min - Jeong, was present in her life until she about four years old. If there were problems, and Hana would later recognize that there were, she wasn’t cognisant of them. She remembers just having fun and laughing or playing around. She didn’t know the truth behind how her mother was feeling. She wouldn’t know until years after she was left behind. As for why she was left behind? That was something Hana never really figured out- It all started with a sixteen year old Min-Jeong and a couple of big mistakes. 

Min-Jeong Song was a good girl. She always followed the rules, always helped people when they needed her, got good grades, sang in church, took care of her parents. A model for what a young lady ought to be. She was smart, kind, and beautiful- And that got her noticed. Min-Jeong constantly had boys asking her out, but she never took interest- she claimed that her education was most important to her, second only to her family. She led a peaceful, happy life- Until she met Lee. Lee was new to her school, and as one of the top students, Min-Jeong was asked to take him under her wing. Show him around, help him if need be. And the two hit it off right away- Lee was a very nice, respectful boy. He was studious and straight-laced when it came to education, but outside of school was a fun loving person, who could brighten up any person's day. 

They fell hard and fast for each other, and for the first time in her life, Min-Jeong lost her good sense. The two dated for a few months, spending any free time they could, as they were still both very responsible and focused on school. However, when they had been dating for a few good months, these two very responsible teenagers were about to make an irresponsible choice. As long as they were careful, everything would be okay, right? As long as they were safe, things would work out, wouldn’t it? Well, no. Because Lee and Min-Jeong weren’t as careful as they originally thought they were. A small mistake- Putting on the condom incorrectly, led to a much bigger and life changing “mistake”. Min-Jeong started getting sick more frequently, her appetite changed, she was prone to mood swings. Finally, her mother brought her to the doctor’s and they found out what had been causing Min’s health problems. She was pregnant at sixteen, and so very deeply over her head. Lee was actually very understanding and supportive, telling Min-Jeong that he’d be there for her and their child, no matter what. However, as wonderful as that would have been, he never got the chance. His family moved to America a month later, and he lost contact with Min-Jeong. 

As for Min-Jeong, her life became more and more complicated. She gave birth shortly after her seventeenth birthday- To a baby girl she let her parents choose the name of. They chose the name Hana, the name of Min-Jeong’s maternal grandmother. Min-Jeong’s parents were Hana’s primary caregivers for the first three years of her life, but that came to a tragic end when both of them got sick and passed away far younger than they should have. Min-Jeong began to spiral- She had done everything perfectly her entire life! Why did she have to suffer like this? What did she do to deserve such hardships? Admittedly, she didn’t do her best to take care of Hana- She would forget to feed her little daughter for hours at a time, she didn’t give the child frequent baths, didn’t put her to bed properly. She did this all because down deep in her subconscious, she blamed Hana for ruining her life. But it was wrong to treat a small child like she had been, if she didn’t want to raise Hana, she at least didn’t want her to die. So, one day, Min-Jeong brought Hana into Busan, spent the day with her- Actually having a surprising amount of fun with her child, but despite the good times, at the end of a fun day, Min-Jeong left her daughter on the steps of an orphanage and did not once look back. 

As for Hana, she waited on the steps of that orphanage, waiting for her mother to come back. She didn’t understand what was happening, she was truly convinced that Min-Jeong would be coming for her. She waited outside all night, much to the horror of the orphanage attendants who discovered her early the next morning. Hana agreed to go inside with them because she was cold, tired, and hungry- But she would still sit by the window, every day, waiting for her mother to come back for her. Yuna, one of the attendants, tried to explain to her that she would have more fun while waiting if she played with the other kids, but still, Hana just sat by the window. Dae-Hyun, another attendant, offered to sit with her, or give her some toys to play with even if she was just going to be next to that window. Hana said she didn’t want to take her eyes off the street. But the days turned into weeks and weeks gave way to months, but still, Min-Jeong hadn't come back for Hana. It had been six months since she left her daughter on those steps, it had been six months since Hana had last smiled. 

The attendants were nice, they offered to play with her or color with her, anything to get her to open up- But it was all for nothing. Everything changed, however, on a rainy day. Hana had just turned four and had the smallest amount of hope that her mother would come see her for her birthday. That whole week, she played extra close attention to the window, refusing to remove her eyes for more than a second. Finally, on that rainy day in Busan, Hana saw her mother. Min-Jeong had locked eyes with Hana for a split second, before turning on her heel and walking away. "Mama!" Hana yelled, running past Dae-Hyun, ducking under Yuna- She sprinted out of the building as fast as her little legs could carry her. And they carried her down the stairs she had been left on, onto the sidewalk- where she weaved in between pedestrians, and right into the street. Into the street where she promptly tripped over her feet. 

And there was Hana, a tiny little girl lying prone in the street as a car came speeding towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS  
Sorry this took so long, life has been nuts.


	3. Connect

We’ve finally arrived at that pivotal moment. The moment where Jack Morrison’s life changed forever. The air was thick with humidity, raindrops splattered to the ground, people started to panic. Jack had his attention ripped away from the cafe he was going to step into to get out of the rain, and was drawn to the increasingly large and loud crowd that had gathered. Mildly annoyed and more that mildly curious, the blonde made his way through the people to see what the fuss was about. Across the street was an orphanage, and two of the attendants seemed incredibly panicked and horror-struck. Jack’s heart jumped into his throat- Did a kid get run over? 

No. But one was about to. 

A tiny girl with brown hair had tripped into the street and was prone, helpless as a car came speeding towards her. Without much thought, Jack lept into action, his extensive military training making him slightly faster than the average person. Meaning, he was able to reach the kid before any of they could. He dove in front of the frantically breaking vehicle, tucking the girl close to his chest as he rolled them both to safety on the sidewalk. The crowd started to cheer, moving to help him and the girl up- but Jack was focussed on the fragile form in his arms. Her brown eyes were overflowing with tears, her cheeks were red, and her lower lip trembled violently. “Kid, you okay?” He asked in his (admittedly) terrible Korean. The girl sniffed, shaking her head. “Why...Did you do that?” Jack was shocked- The kid seemed...Angry? She pushed against his chest. “My mom was over there! I could have reached her!” And suddenly, he understood. The kid had been left behind by her mom, and in a moment of desperation, ran to catch up with her. “Kid, your mom isn’t coming back for you. I know it’s had to hear, and believe me, it’s hard to say.” Her expression got angrier, but Jack just gently wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “People who abandon little treasures like you don’t deserve a second chance. And they certainly aren’t worth risking your life.” He coaxed her to face the attendants, who had since arrived at his side, looking incredibly relieved. “There are people who really care about you, kid. Don’t throw that away for someone who doesn’t.” The girl burst into tears again, turning to bury her face in Jack’s chest. “I-I know…! Th...Thank you!” She sobbed, clinging onto the man with all her strength. He gave a breathy laugh, gently stroking her brown locks. “I know kid, everything is gonna be okay.” 

The young attendants, Yuna and Dae-Hyun, invited Jack inside, as they were having no luck prying the girl, who he learned was named Hana, away from him. “Thank you so much, Mr.Morrison! We won’t ever be able to thank you enough for saving her.” Yuna gave an exasperated smile as Dae-Hyun went to take care of the other children. “It’s no problem. But how long has she been here? Was she left just recently?” Jack inquired, realizing that Hana tired herself out and had fallen asleep in his arms. Yuna sighed, collapsing into a chair. “No, no...She was left by her mom six months ago. Hana watches the window everyday, claiming to know her mom was coming back for her.” Anger burned in Jack’s chest. Who the hell could do that to their kid? “After today, I think she finally realized that she wasn’t wanted by her mom. It’s terrible, isn’t it? Kids will love their parents no matter what at this age. Well, if they even go to meet them, that is.” The American nodded, eyes darting to the sleeping girl in his arms. “And no one was ever interested in adopting her? A kid this cute?” Yuna gave a sad smile. “She never even gave visitors the time of day. She was that convinced.” Jack supposed that was fair- He didn’t realize how badly his mother messed him up until he was older. “I guess just visiting her is against the rules, right?” The young woman paused, but nodded. “It wouldn’t be right. You’ll have to go back to America eventually, right? It would just be someone else abandoning her if you let yourself get too close. She may not ever heal.”   
“Yeah, figured as much.” Jack sighed and gently passed Hana to Yuna. “She’s got the spirit somewhere in her, I can tell. Tell her I wish her well...She deserves to be happy.” Yuna nodded, telling him that she would. And with one glance back to the still sleeping girl, Jack left the orphanage and walked back towards his hotel. 

The weight of the last few hours weighed heavily on Jack’s shoulders as he sat at the hotel bar, nursing a rum and coke. He couldn’t get the kid out of his head. The way she clung to him, her brown eyes filled with tears of realization, her heart-wrenching desperation for a connection. Jack groaned, holding his head in his hands. Gabe- He had to talk to Gabe. When he finally arrived back in his room, the former soldier dialed up Gabriel’s number, willing his old friend to pick up. He really needed advice on this. After a few rings, a very groggy Gabriel Reyes answered. “Jackie? This better be important. Do you even know what time it is here?” He grumbled and Jack winced. “Sorry Gabe, I wouldn’t have called at four am if it weren’t important.” He could hear the other shuffling around, supposedly sitting up. “Important? Jack, are you okay? Do I need to come to Korea and bail you out of jail or something?”   
“Ha, no, not this time. I needed some advice.” A pause. “You called me at the ass crack of dawn for advice?” Gabe’s worried tone had gone right back to annoyed. “Sorry, again, I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t think it was as important as it is.” A few mumbled Spanish cusses followed by a long sigh. “Alright, Jackie. Spill.” Jack took a deep breath and launched into the events of the last five hours. “And, so, here’s where I am after all of that...I just- I felt a...Connection to the kid? Like, you know I’m not religious after how my mother raised me, but I just felt like the universe was telling me this kid needed me in her life. Is that crazy?” 

And across the ocean, Gabriel Reyes peaked into his daughter’s rooms, brown eyes studying their sleeping forms as he digested all the shit Jack just dumped on him. “No.” He answered definitively as he gently shut Olivia’s door and crept downstairs. “No, it’s not crazy. I felt the same way when I met Jasmine and then again with Olivia. From what I can tell, this kid could really benefit from the change of scenery, far away from all the fucked up she went through. Jesus christ, abandoned like that at four? The fuck is wrong with people.” Gabe huffed as he poured some coffee grinds into a filter. “I agree, but am I ready to be a parent? I’ve only ever considered it once. And in that version…” Jack’s voice trailed off, but Gabriel knew what he would have said. “Listen, Morrison, the concept of readiness is overrated. No one is ever ‘ready’ to be a parent. And if they say they are, they’re full of horse shit.” That made Jack laugh a bit. “You’ll make mistakes at times, and you’ll question if you made the right choice. But, when you see those kids smiling at you, their hearts full of hope and love for the first fucking time...It’s all worth it, Jack. I’ve known you long enough to know that you’ll be a great dad. And, I know you well enough to know, that as much as this kid needs you, you need her.” Jack let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a smile finally gracing his features. “You’re right, as usual. Thank you, Gabe. I’ll let you go, I’ve got some work to do.” Gabriel gave a short laugh, sipping his coffee. “You sure do. Good luck, Jackie. Can't wait to meet her.” 

After extending his visa and hotel accommodations, Jack set off on the next step in the process- Getting approved by both governments as eligible. Luckily enough, Jack still had some friends in the United States government who were more than willing to vouch for him on their ends, sending letters of recommendation, singing his praises as a capable, responsible, trustworthy person and decorated war hero. It was taking the South Korean government a while to respond, and Jack was starting to panic. What was he going to do if he couldn’t get approved? Also, why wasn’t he getting approved? What the hell was going on?! And then, it his him in the middle of the night, and he sat up in bed, slapping himself for not realizing the issue sooner. He wasn’t married! You had to be married in order to adopt in Korea! Cursing his oversight, Jack quickly dialed up the only woman he could possibly ask to pretend to be his wife. “Jack? What time is it there?” Ana’s voice held a fair bit of concern for her old friend. “Ana- I don’t know if Gabe told you, but I’m trying to adopt a kid here in Korea.”   
“I am aware, yes.”   
“Okay- well, South Korea only allows married people to adopt kids. And I’m not married, obviously. So- I was...Well, I was wondering if-” Ana cut him off. “If I would pretend to be your wife?” Jack gulped. “Ana, please, this is really important to me.” The woman took a few moments to respond- And each moment that passed, Jack’s anxiety spiked. Finally, she sighed. “Okay, Jack, I’ll do it. I’ll be your pretend wife.” Blue eyes widened. “You will? Oh, Ana, thank you!” Ana laughed, exasperated. “I assume I’ll need to be in Korea to prove I exist, hm?”   
“Uh, probably?”   
“If I had known sending you to Busan would cause me so much trouble I never would have suggested it.” Ana tsked and Jack laughed. “You’re the best, Ana, see you soon.”  
“Right you are. See you soon, husband.” She sing-songed before hanging up. 

Ana arrived a week later, calling in a few favors to get her trip expedited. Jack picked her up at the airport, equipt with a fake wedding band and engagement ring. “You know, for a fake marriage, these are quite lovely rings.” Ana hummed, admiring the silver adorned with sapphired Jack had selected. “I thought you would like that. You’re welcome to keep them, if it wouldn’t be weird.” The woman shook her head. “It’s only weird if we make it weird. So, don’t make it weird and I’ll be happy to keep them.” The two settled in for lunch near the hotel, and it turned out that Ana had come equipped with something useful as well. A marriage license. “If anyone asks, I don’t have these.” She winked as Jack penned in his signature. “You never cease to amaze me, Ana.” She flipped her long, black hair with a smirk. “And I never will! Come on, Jack. Let’s get you a daughter.” With the marriage license and Ana’s own recommendations coming in just hours of her arrival, Jack had what he needed in order to go back to the orphanage just a few days after Ana had come to Busan. He went to visit Hana pretty much every day since he made the decision to adopt her- Yuna was okay with it now since Hana wasn’t going to be abandoned. Though, no one told her that it was happening. They all wanted to surprise her. 

Finally, when Jack (and Ana) had been deemed fit, they arrived at the orphanage and Hana immediately stopped what she had been doing to run at Jack, flinging herself into his arms. “Jack! Are we going to play today?” She asked, her smile big. “Of course, Hana. But first, I have to talk to Yuna. Is she around?” He asked, smiling down at the kid. “Mhm! Yuna! Yuna! Jack’s here!” Dae-Hyun took over looking after the kids as Yuna took Jack and Ana into the office. “So, this is your wife?” She asked, looking suspiciously at Ana. “Yup. Been married a...Long time.” Jack smiled nervously, hoping Yuna would take the hint. Instead, she shook her head. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re more than fit to be Hana’s parent. I know you had to jump through a lot of hoops in order to do this, so I appreciate it.” She smiled, reassuring Jack that she would sign off and let him take Hana, regardless. “Thank you, Yuna. I can’t thank you enough.” Yuna shook her head again, handing over Hana’s file. “Don’t worry about it, Mr.Morrison. Just take care of her.”   
“With all that I am, for as long as I live.” Jack promised, taking the young woman’s hand, to let her know he meant business. “Then I know I can trust you.” 

The three went back into the body of the orphanage and Hana came bounding back over to Jack, clinging to his shirt. “What are we playing today, Jack?” She asked, grinning brightly. Jack lowered himself onto a knee, closer to her level. “Well, Hana...I actually have to leave soon. I have to go back to America.” Hana’s grin vanished and she pounded her tiny fists against his chest. “NO! NO! You can’t! Please, Jack! Don’t leave!” She started to cry and Jack caught her hands in one of his. “Hana...I do have to leave. But, I was hoping...You would come with me.” This caught her attention and she turned back to him, eyes wide and confused. Jack used his free hand to show her the certificate of adoption. “Come with me, Hana. There’s nothing in this world I want more than to be your dad.” Hana studied the paper, despite not being able to read very well yet, she still recognized her name and the word adoption. Her sad desperation turned to confused elation. “You...You mean it? You’ll be my papa?” Jack nodded, a gentle smile on his face. “If you’ll have me.” Hana squealed with joy, wrapping her tiny arms around him. “Papa! Papa! You’re my papa!” Jack gulped back his own tears of joy as he tucked Hana against his chest. “Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK. 
> 
> So, this isn't super true to the real adoption process- But, like, it's fanfiction so....I'm giving myself a pass.   
:P
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter before the year ends, but who knows at this point.


	4. Home

By the time everything had been wrapped up, Jack was anxious to head back to his life now with Hana by his side. Hana was anxious too, but mostly because she was heading to a whole new place where she didn’t speak the language and didn’t know anyone but Jack and Ana, Jack being the only person she could even talk to. But, he was doing his best to soothe her anxieties, always quick to distract her by making a silly face or cradling her against his chest if it got too bad. On the day of departure, Jack, Ana, and Hana were sitting in the terminal, waiting for their plane to board- Hana seemed distracted by something, and when Jack followed her line of sight, his blue eyes finally landed on what captured her interest. It was a particularly soft looking plush bunny, it was white with floppy, soft pink ears. Jack knew he wanted to get it for her, but he also knew he wanted it to be a surprise. “Hey, Ana? Can you take Hana to the bathroom? I know there’s one on the plane, but…” He trailed off when Ana gave a nod and put down her book. “Come, come.” She motioned Hana to follow her, luckily the girl could understand that much and took Ana’s hand, following her to the bathroom. Jack grinned at the opportunity presented by Ana’s presence. He swiftly left his seat, making sure to double check that his wallet was indeed where he thought it was, and headed over to the store with the bunny toy. After making his purchase, Jack put right into his bag as not to alert Hana to its presence. Good thing, too, as she and Ana were on their way back over by the time Jack had sat down again. “Papa, when are we getting on the plane?” Hana asked, climbing up onto Jack’s lap. “Soon, honey, just a few more minutes now.” She seemed satisfied by that and resumed playing some game on his phone, which she was oddly good at for a girl her age. Ana sighed wistfully as she retreated back to her seat. “I kind of miss when Fareeha was that age. You don’t appreciate it until they grow up…” Jack raised a brow. “Fareeha’s only three years older than Hana. Seven isn’t that old, Ana.” The woman shrugged, mindlessly weaving her hair into a braid over her shoulder. “While that is true, it always feels…” She cut herself off. “Here’s a bit of parenting advice, Jack...There’s never enough time.” With that, the announcement was made that the plane was beginning to be boarded and the three were shown to their seats- Hana sat between Jack and Ana, feeling as if she had some security as the plane took her to her brand new life. 

It wasn’t a short flight by any means, a whole fourteen hours up in the air. Luckily for both Jack and Ana, Hana was a kid more than capable of sleeping during most of it. Ana huffed, shaking her head. “You’re lucky, Jack. Fareeha is always too engaged by the plane to sleep, she’s constantly asking questions and staring out the window as if one expanse of sky is going to be so drastically different from the last. “ That made Jack chuckle, giving a glance out the window and seeing nothing but the vast darkness of the night sky. “Maybe she’ll be a pilot when she grows up.” He smiled, looking back over at Ana, who groaned. “Knowing her, she would. And then she’ll be too busy flying around to visit her aging mother.” Jack rolled his eyes, exchanging his glasses for a sleep mask. “You’re so dramatic, Ana. I’m sure that won't happen, you and Fareeha are so close.” And as he drifted off, Ana lay her anxieties to rest as well, no use thinking of such a thing now- Fareeha was still a child, they had time. 

And speaking of Fareeha, she was waiting at the gate when they arrived at Newark airport, but of course, Hana didn’t know who she was. All she saw was a girl with short black hair adorned with gold beads, wearing a white dress and sporting a wide smile as she locked eyes with Ana. “Mom!” The girl rushed forward and Ana was quick to close the gap, holding her daughter close. “My Fareeha! It’s so good to see you, habibiti. I’ve missed you while I was away.” Fareeha buried her head in the knook of Ana’s neck. “I’ve missed you too…” Hana blinked a few times, watching the scene awkwardly while her dad finished up going through customs. “JACK! ANA!” A very loud voice seemed to echo through the airport, and a giant man came to the group just as quickly as he could. “Reinhardt!” Jack smiled, giving the large man a one armed hug before ducking down to pick up Hana. “Is this the kleiner Schatz you adopted?” The man asked Jack, who nodded. “Reinhardt, this is Hana.” He said, first in English before switching to his still broken Korean. “Hana, this is Reinhardt.” He gestured to the giant man and then moved his hand to gesture at the girl in the white dress. “And that’s Ana’s daughter, Fareeha.” Hana gave Fareeha a timid wave before cowering away from the giant Reinhardt. “Hana, don’t be rude…” Jack chastised. “Give Reinhardt a chance, for me?” The girl pouted before turning back to face the other man, giving him another glance over. She had never seen anyone so huge! But he wore a kind smile- His blonde hair was long and one of his blue eyes was missing, a long scar blemishing his cheerful face. Hana reached out a tiny hand, gently touching the scar with concern on her face. “Hurts?” She inquired in one of the English phrases she had picked up. Reinhardt seemed surprised, but was quick to shake his head, gingerly taking the girl’s little hand in his. “Not anymore, kleiner Schatz. Don’t worry about your Uncle Reinhardt!” Despite not knowing much of what he said, his disposition made Hana smile and she made motions for Jack to hand her over to the larger man. Jack did so with a small laugh, drawing his camera as his old friend took Hana in his arms with the utmost care. “Wow, Reinhardt, she doesn’t even like me that much yet. And I’m technically her adopted mother!” Ana feigned insult, clutching her chest. Reinhardt gave a booming laugh, which caught Hana’s interest and she imitated to the best of her ability. Hearing the girl who had been so sad when they met laugh like she just had made Jack’s heart swell. She was going to be just fine. 

Hana slept the trip back to Brielle, the excitement of the airport having worn her out. “So, Jack, where is she going to sleep? You don’t have anything prepared do you?” Ana asked, glancing into the backseat from her position in the passenger side. Jack sighed, taking off his glasses to wipe at his tired eyes. “I have to spend the next few hours at least getting some things for her. Ana, I know I’ve already asked so much of you, but could you watch her for a while? I want to at least start her room…” Ana nodded, turning her attention to Fareeha, who had been watching the clouds pass by, a gleam in her brown eyes. “Fareeha? Can I ask you to play with Hana for a little bit? It would be good for her, I think.” Fareeha turned away from the window and nodded. “Sure, mom! Though, I don’t know how I’m going to talk to her.” A frown crossed the girl’s face but Ana just waved it off. “Don’t fret, my dear, you’ll figure out someway to communicate.” She then faced forward again, leaving her daughter to ponder the conundrum of communicating with someone who only spoke Korean. Reinhardt pulled into the Amari’s driveway sometime later and Jack woke Hana and prepared her for the coming few hours. “Okay bunny, I’m going to leave for a little while but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” He could see the panic already sparked in her brown eyes. “I promise, Hana, I’m just running some errands. You’ll be staying with Ana and Fareeha while I’m gone. Be a good girl, I’ll be back just as quick as I can.” Jack smiled, hoping to reassure the young girl, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.”Be back soon, love you.” With that, he got back into Reinhardt’s truck and they drove off, leaving Hana wide eyed and tearing up. She watched the window for a while, just to make sure her papa was really coming back. He wouldn’t leave her like her mom did, right? He promised! Her lower lip trembled, about to start bawling when something caught her attention. Fareeha was laying a bunch of toys down on the floor- When she caught Hana looking at her, she picked one up and waved it around, silently asking if the younger girl wanted to play. Hana said nothing, just turning back to the window. Fareeha frowned, but she wasn’t about to give up! She was an Amari, after all! Taking one toy in each hand, the girl began to play, humming and grunting in different tones to mimic some kind of conversation. Hana’s attention was swayed by the silly changes in tone and pretend language from the other girl. She moved from the couch, watching Fareeha intently. Fareeha grinned, continuing to make the dolls talk to each other in hums and grunts. Hana soon picked up a toy and joined in, totally distracted from her previous panic. Ana beamed, watching the scene, she knew Fareeha would be able to get through to Hana. She took a few pictures of the girls, even running to get her camcorder so she could record their silly playtime. Fareeha hummed something particularly funny and Hana burst out laughing- causing the other girl to get a mischievous look in her eye. “You like that? Well, how about this?” She inched closer to Hana, fingers wiggling. “Tickles rain from above!” She proclaimed before tickle attacking Hana, who howled with laughter, her tiny limbs flailing around. Ana laughed as well, certainly happy she was able to capture that classic moment on video. “Girls, it’s lunchtime!” She proclaimed after quelling her laughter. The two girls sat up, and Hana tilted her head, confused. Fareeha mimed eating and suddenly the younger was very excited. She let Fareeha lead her into the kitchen, copying the way the older girl washed her hands and sat down at the table. Ana served them lemonade, grilled cheese, and potato chips. After lunch, the two girls took turns riding on Ana’s back, arms outstretched as if they were flying- And as they fell asleep watching some animated movie, it’s like Hana had never been worried about Jack leaving her behind. 

As this was going on, Jack was a bit worried about how he was going to make Hana any kind of welcoming room in a few short hours- He wanted to rush right to the stores, but Reinhardt convinced him to stop at home first to drop off he and Hana’s luggage. “I’m not convinced that the two of us could have brought everything in later.” He grumbled, placing all his bags at the foot of his bed to be unpacked later. Reinhardt shrugged. “Well, of course we would, but it’s always best to make things less complicated. Come, let’s put Hana’s bag in her room.” Jack was about to ask what the point was, but the other man had already set off down the hall. With a grunt, Jack followed him into the room he wanted to set up to be Hana’s, but it was empty at the moment. A statement he truly believed, so when he stepped inside- He could hardly believe his eyes. What greeted him was a room painted a cheerful baby pink with bright white trim, a plush, light blue carpet covered most of the room, protecting Hana from the hardwood underneath (or protecting the hardwood from Hana), there was a dresser, toy chest, and bookshelf all painted white with hot pink details (Like flowers, hearts, and stars), a star shaped light hung from where a plain ceiling lamp used to be, and between two light blue bedside tables, was a little bed with very pale pink bedding, covered by an off white canopy. “I ...What?” Jack was speechless. He turned to Rein, blue eyes wide. “How?!” Reinhardt beamed in response. “Well! When everyone heard the great news, we all wanted to pitch in to help! Torbjorn repainted some of the furniture that used to belong to his kids when they were smaller. I bought the bed and bedding, Gabriel made the canopy for it, as well as getting the rug, Ingrid chose the colors and light...We wanted little Hana’s welcoming to be the best it could be...Do you like it?” He asked, giving Jack an almost nervous smile. “Like it? It’s perfect.” Jack grinned, giving his old friend a hug. “I can’t thank any of you guys enough...This is too much.” The other just shook his head. “Nonsense. Now, come. We should at least get some groceries!” Jack nodded, before he stopped himself. “Wait! There’s something that this room needs…” Reinhardt tilted his head. “Uh, like clothes for the dresser, toys for the chest, and books for the shelf?”   
“No! Well, yes. But that wasn’t what I was referring to…” Jack grinned before ducking back into his room and retrieving the plush bunny he had purchased back in Korea. “Hana was looking at it longingly before we boarded.” He explained, propping the toy up against the pillows. “Now it’s Hana’s room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! And Hana has made it to new jersey! As for why I picked New jersey- Well, I grew up in a shore town a lot like the one I'm using as this fics setting. I know a lot about how it is to grow up there and I think it'll make for some interesting plot points down the line. 
> 
> Reinhardt calls Hana little treasure- I'm not sure if the articles used are correct, I haven't studied German in years


	5. The Reyes'

Three weeks and Hana was adjusting to her new life well. Of course she only knew very limited English, but she was picking it up quickly, much to Jack’s surprise and delight. He had a smart kid, for sure, sometimes a little too smart, as she was quick to catch onto a lot of things. She figured out where he hid the sweets he held onto for desert, she already knew the passcode to his phone, and she recognized the exact look he gave when she was about to get her way. It was both worrisome and impressive. Other than that, Hana was already making friends, despite not being able to speak the same language. She was particularly close to Brigitte, Torb and Ingrid’s current youngest (though Ingrid was expecting, so not the youngest for long), and she retained a close relationship with Fareeha. It was always so adorable watching the three of them play- Hana and Brigitte following after Fareeha, who was the eldest. The Reyes family vacation happened to start the day before Jack and Hana returned to the states, so she hadn’t met Jasmine and Olivia yet. But they were due back any day now…Good thing, too. Jack really missed Gabe and was eager to introduce his daughter to his closest friend. 

It happened unexpectedly, however. Jack took Hana to the grocery store, quickly learning that Hana was drawn to things she perceived as cute. Such as strawberry milk, oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs, dinosaur chicken nuggets- Jack wound up buying them all- At least she wasn’t drawn in by many candies or cookies, and he was careful to draw her attention elsewhere while they went through the ice cream section. “All things considered, you could have made worse choices.” Jack sighed. “At least you’re not such a picky eater.”   
“Just wait until her ‘nothing you make is what I want to eat’ phase.” A familiar voice interjected from behind them, and Jack turned to see Gabe, smug smile in place, his own cart full of food. “Hey! When did you get back?” Jack grinned, giving his friend a brief hug. “Maybe an hour or so ago? We had no food at the house so I had to come get some.”  
“Where are the kids?” The blonde asked, kind of surprised that Gabe didn’t at least have one of them with him. “They’re both dead asleep. Reinhardt’s at the house but I doubt he’ll be doing anything.” His dark eyes then found Hana and he moved past Jack to greet her. “This the little munchkin?Yeah- If I had been in your shoes, I probably would have adopted her too.” Hana, for her part, didn’t seem intimidated by Gabe’s scars or overall gruff demeanor. She reached up to him- A gesture Jack recognized as her wanting to be closer to his face. “She wants to look at your scars.” He explained to Gabe. “Weird kid.” Gabriel snorted, leaning in so she could get a better look at him. Once she had his face in her little hands, her brown eyes were filled with concern. “Hurts?” Gabe smiled softly and shook his head. “Nah, haven’t for a long time.” Satisfied, Hana let go and preoccupied herself with Jack’s phone. “She’s sweet, right? She did the same thing to Reinhardt and Torbjorn.”   
“She’s way sweeter than Olivia, that’s for sure. She wanted to know exactly what happened and how it happened.” Jack laughed at that. Olivia was very interested in gathering information on people. “Hey, Jackie, as much as I’d love to catch up, we probably shouldn’t do this in the middle of the grocery store.” Gabe suddenly pointed out and Jack was snapped back to the reality of them being in the frozen food aisle of a Stop'n Shop. “Right…” He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Gabriel snorted, giving Jack’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Come over around six for dinner? The kids should be up by then.”   
“Sure! What should we bring?” Gabe seemed to consider the question but ended up shaking his head. “Just yourselves. I know you can’t cook for shit, Jackie.” With a final wink, Gabe set off down the aisle and out of sight. Hana had little clue what just happened but she did seem amused looking at her dad’s stricken expression. (An expression Ana lovingly calls his gay panic look). 

Despite being told not to bring anything, Jack and Hana later found themselves on the Reyes’ front porch with a store bought pie and a bottle of wine. Jasmine was the one who answered the door, easy smile on her face as always. “Hey uncle Jack! C’mon in!”   
“Thank you Jasmine, come on, Hana.” He smiled down at his daughter, but she seemed transfixed by the gleam of Jasmine’s prosthetic arm. She made grabby hands in the other girl’s direction. “She wants to see your arm.” Jack explained when Jasmine gave him a questioning look. “Oh. Uh, alright.” She moved a bit closer to Hana, reaching her arm out. Hana took it, giving it an inspection. “Hurts?” She asked for the second time that day, concern on her little features. Jasmine shook her head in response. “Nope! M’all good.” Jack knew that was partially a lie- He knew Jasmine suffered from phantom pains, but there was no use trying to explain that to Hana. Instead of letting go, Hana put her little hand in Jasmine’s and smiled up at the older girl. “Cool.” She stated, and Jasmine beamed, holding onto Hana’s hand. “Aren’t ya the sweetest thing…? C’mon, let’s get inside!” She led the younger inside, Jack trailing behind them. The house smelled amazing, as usual- Gabe loved to feed people, after all. And he was damn good at it- Hana even closed her eyes and sniffed the air a few times. “Mmm!” She decided, grinning up at Jasmine. “Mmm!” Jasmine agreed before chuckling softly. “Uncle Jack!” A voice and then the sound of little feet thundering down the stairs. “It’s been so long! Is this Hana? What else did you bring back from Korea? Did you bring anything for me?” Olivia seemed to have woken up hyper after her nap that afternoon. “Hello, Olivia! Yes, it’s been a long time, yes this is Hana, I brought a lot in Korea, and yes- I brought something for you.” Jack answered with a laugh. “Hana, can you give Jasmine and Olivia their gifts?” He asked his daughter, who was carrying a small backpack containing the objects. “Mhm!” Hana nodded enthusiastically, taking the backpack off and unzipping it- Her face scrunching in confusion. “Hana, you know how O looks, right? Give that to Olivia.” Jack instructed, smiling as the girl lit up and handed Olivia a package wrapped in plain paper. The girl tore into it and grinned when she discovered what was inside. It was a bunch of hair clips, barretts, and even a small pair of earrings- All purple, Olivia’s favorite color. “These are so nice! Thanks, Uncle Jackie!” After carefully putting them on the coffee table, the girl made her way to Jack, wrapping her small arms around him. “It’s no problem, Olivia. I hope you enjoy them. Hana- The J nest, okay?” At his instruction, Hana handed Jasmine another small package, watching the older girl eagerly. Jasmine opened hers with a lot more care than Olivia had, but wore the same big smile when she realized what it was. Inside the wrappings were a small collection of guitar picks along with a deep red and black guitar strap. “These are awesome! Thanks Uncle Jack!” Jasmine would have gotten up to hug him, but Hana had taken residence on the older girl’s lap. “My pleasure! Play for me sometimes, okay?” Jack was slightly teasing, but the girl did have some serious talents. She was quite the singer and guitarist, despite her young age. “Heh, sure thing.” Jasmine was a bit embarrassed, but shook it off before placing her gifts on the t.v stand behind where Hana trapped her.

“John Francis Morrison! Are you spoiling my girls?” Gabe came into the living room from the kitchen, wiping his hands on the towel he had thrown over his shoulder. “I couldn’t help myself, Gabe!” Jack put his hands up, grinning. Gabe gave him a look before breaking into a grin of his own and scooping up Olivia, who squealed with delight. “Yeah, me neither! These little monsters are too cute!” Jack’s heart skipped a beat- Gabriel was such a good father, his daughters adored him..No, no- Jack! Keep it together! “They sure are. Hey, what’s for dinner?” Smooth transition, Morrison. 10/10. Thankfully, Gabe let it slide. “We’re having grilled chicken, casamiento, and platanos. We’ve got tres leches for dessert along with that pie.”   
“That all sounds amazing, Gabe. I don’t understand how you do it.” Jack shook his head, standing from his spot on the couch to offer his help. Gabriel shrugged. “Cooking is easy once you’ve gotten the hang of it. Bakings hard though, more of a science than an art.” He explained, as if it were obvious. “If you say so.” Mumbled Jack, unconvinced. “How have you been feeding Hana these past few weeks?”  
“Mostly sandwiches, salads, some frozen stuff. Ana gives us a lot of leftovers.” The blonde sighed, embarrassed by his lack of such a crucial skill.”Take some fucking cooking lessons, Jackie.” Gabe grumbled, setting some plates down. “Sir, yes, sir.” Jack replied dutifly- Gabe was right, of course, he had no excuse not to learn at least some easy recipes. Maybe Hana would like to help him too, as she had expressed interested in helping him prepare some of the very simple things he did make. “Alright, kids, go wash your hands then come sit at the table!” Gabe ordered, Jasmine and Olivia were at the ready- but Jasmine had to go back and take Hana’s hand, leading her to the bathroom sink. 

Dinner was a wonderful affair, and despite not understanding most of it, Jack knew Hana had a good time as well. She went to sleep without fuss, a content sigh passing her lips when Jack tucked her in. Those little sighs were among Jack’s favorite things- She was safe, she was happy- Leaving the door open just a crack, Jack headed into his room and finally, he flopped into bed. Rest found him just as easily that night, a sigh of his own on his lips before succumbing to the sandman and drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry my uploading is so sporadic! Next chapter will contain a time skip so we can have Hana actually speaking to the other kiddos! 
> 
> casamiento is red beans and rice. I was inspired by my brother-in-law, who is from El Salvador   
platanos are fried plantains

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back already! I've been planning this fic even longer than I had for In the Shadow of the Woods
> 
> This first chapter has been written and rewritten at least three times tbh. 
> 
> But I'm finally happy with it. 
> 
> Important notes!!!  
Jack's mother is depicted as not a great person- Who happens to be very religious  
I have my own personal thing against certain religions (specifically Christianity but i don't think they are inherently a bad thing. I don't mean to insult anyone's faith- She's just a bad person. Not because she's religious though. 
> 
> Most relationships in this fic will be added later as characters grow up  
ALSO the cast will inflate but I'm starting off small for now
> 
> ALSO not beta read because I have a death wish 
> 
> Will i ever learn how to spell torbs name? Probably not.


End file.
